You Aren't Who You Say You Are
by Isabelle.LeMaster
Summary: When a new case arrises and a girl shows up claiming a familial relationship to one of the members the team's turned off it's axis as more and more ppl go missing. The budding relationship between Dr. Reid and Special Agent Morgan becomes strained when Dr. Reid and said girl are kidnapped by the unsub. The team faces a tough decision when the person they need the most is missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So here is my second-ish story. Check out my others if you plzz. Idk when you are reading this but none are finished… I'm a lil slow… hahaha. Don't worry about my txt speech; it won't be that way fer the story… Enjoy!**

Everything was hazy. Nothing made sense.

"Owen?" She turned her head , her eyes meeting with those of a demon's. "Owen!" She struggled, her handcuffs clattering against something metal. She cried out in fear again.

"Please! Don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want me too. Please! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Shh." She felt fingers on her lips and could vaguely see a figure leaning over her. She felt something brush her face. She flinched, but it must've been hair because when the figure moved away so did the tickling feeling.

"Owen!" she screamed.

"Shh, Clarissa, Owen can't hear you…" there was a blinding light and a searing pain behind her eyes. "He isn't available right now."

"Goodbye Clarissa."

"Owen!"

The office was a bustle with movement and chatter. It was a normal day at the FBI headquarters in Quantico, Virginia.

"Good morning, Garcia." Agent Derik Morgan said walking by the tech analysis, Penelope Garcia. She turned, walking backwards, holding tightly to her foam coffee cup.

"I'll show you a good morning." She laughed with a wink.

Morgan smiled and passed Agent Emily Prentiss on his way to his desk, piled with work.

"Hey kid."

"Hey." Spencer Reid, the youngest member of the Behavioral analysis Unit, though not the newest, said absent mindedly.

Prentiss yawned.

"Long weekend?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." She groaned.

"Her mother came to visit." Reid said not looking up from his desk.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo! How is the dragon?" Morgan laughed.

Prentiss rolled her eyes. "What about you? What havoc did you wreak this weekend?"

"Just a little fun at the club." Morgan danced in place (not failing to notice the subject change) as Reid smiled and Prentiss threw a stress ball she'd been tossing around at him.

"Um, excuse me?"

Reid glanced up.

Standing a little ways away was a girl of about sixteen or seventeen.

_White female, mid teens, brown hair, green eyes. Seems nervous. Fidgets with bracelet- looks new. Probably a gift._ Reid stopped himself. _Probably shouldn't profile the guests…_

"Can we help you?" Prentiss asked genuinely.

"Yeah. Um…" she started rummaging through her messenger's bag, pulling out a folder with papers hanging out, "I'm looking for agent Spencer Reid?" Reid, reluctantly, stood up and the girl saw him for the first time.

She sighed in relief, "I'm so glad to meet you! It's an honor! A true honor!" she rambled shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked, ignoring Morgan's and Prentiss's giggles about a perfectly reasonable question.

"Oh sorry. I'm Casey. Casey Donald." She took a deep breath, "I'm your sister."

**Dun, dun, dun! Srry it's such a short chapter . It's kinda a starter. I'll keep it goin if I can get a positive review. Tell me wat u don't like bout it so I can alter mistakes. I hope there was enuff there to give u an idea about whether or not it's going to be worth ur time/notifications. Thnx guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapta! Waz up ppl? Here we go… I'm just gonna be honest. I had no idea wat I was gonna do when I started this chapta… so if it sucks that's why! Hahahaha! And thnx for all of the positive feedback! **

Reid blinked his long eyelashes rapidly.

Prentiss and Morgan were unnaturally silent until Prentiss elbowed Morgan in the ribs, evoking a startled noise quickly covered by a cough.

"We'll just… uh… I think Garcia needed to talk…" Morgan tried.

"Yeah… Oh hey there's Rossi! Rossi!" Prentiss called, practically barreling over Morgan to leave despite how Rossi was nowhere to be found.

"Oh yeah! He was going to teach me how to make spaghetti sauce. I'll see you… later." Morgan gave Reid a funny look behind Casey's back. Reid hardly noticed. He was too absorbed in what this girl had said.

They stood in silence, the whole room didn't even seem to notice the awkward moment the two siblings were having.

"So I uh… Kind of expected this to go differently…" Casey trailed off, rotating her bracelet once more.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked sounding a little out of breath.

There were plenty of things that Reid thought his father capable off- abandonment, neglect, and even at one point, murder. But it never even occurred to him that his father might have had other women.

And then a thought occurred to him. Could it have been his mother's child and not his father's… No that was impossible, he would have seen his mother pregnant.

Wouldn't he have?

Of course he would have! He had never been blind. There wasn't a history of blindness in his family either. (However there was a history of Schizophrenia- that was something that he didn't want to think about, especially now that he found out he might have a sister.)

She said his name, "Spencer?" he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Even though Reid knew that that was physically impossible.

"Yes?"

"If you don't believe me, I have the paternity test right here." She flipped through the file in her hand and pulled out a large envelope.

So it was his father's daughter.

She had his eyes…

Spencer reached out and gingerly took the manila envelope without opening it. She watched him nervously, waiting for him to respond in some way. He didn't. He just stared at her with a blank expression.

She swallowed and rubbed a finger on the underside of her sterling silver bracelet.

"S- Spencer?" Casey switched her weight from one foot to the other. "Should I come back another time? I haven't checked into my hotel room yet but if you want I can just come back… later." Agent Aaron Hotchner had come up behind Reid with a severe look on his face.

"Is there something wrong Reid?" he asked in an unnecessarily grave voice.

Reid couldn't find his voice. He swallowed and licked his lips. He nodded numbly.

Casey averted her eyes. As much as she knew she should go she didn't want to. She had spent the last two years trying to get enough money to afford a ticket from Las Vegas, Nevada to Washington DC. As soon as she had found a cheap enough flight she left. Casey's mother was probably worried sick but she had to find her brother. Spencer Reid.

Behind her, all the way across the room, Prentiss, Morgan, Garcia and the BAU's liaison, Jennifer Jareau, stood with their head's huddled together, staring at the siblings and their team leader known as Hotch.

"I mean no." Reid croaked. "I- this is-," He stuttered.

Suddenly Agent David Rossi walked into the awkward moment causing the attention to shift. "We're going to Boulder City. There was a mass grave found and a girl went missing fourteen hours ago."

Hotch squeezed Reid's shoulder and beckoned to the rest of the team to follow him.

Before Reid could blink the whole team was gone.

"I guess… Can I give you my number?" Casey asked hesitantly. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with herself. She was never this shy or unsure. Casey was one of those girls that starred on the volleyball and softball teams at her little high school. She had plenty of friends and worked at the only Mexican restaurant in her town, right outside of Boulder City…. Boulder City.

"Oh my God." She whispered. "I live right outside of Boulder City." She looked up mortified. "Spencer? That's right by my town, I live thirteen miles away. Oh my God. Oh my God!" her breath hitched and Reid's muscles tightened. He wasn't used to dealing with hysterical teenage girls; that was more of Morgan's thing.

"It's going to be okay…" he said, awkwardly patting her on the shoulder.

Her head snapped up. "Do you know who the bodies were? What if it's someone I know?"

"The odds are likely." Her brother said without thinking.

Her jaw dropped and she looked at Spencer in horror.

"Oh, but I… uh-,"

JJ walked down the hall to find that Spence and the girl Morgan and Prentiss had said claimed to be his sister were still standing where they left them.

"Spence!" she called. Both heads turned to look at her. She faltered when she realized just how alike they looked. "Um, we're starting." She said weakly.

Reid turned back to his little sister and spoke hesitantly, "I have to go. They need my input." He moved to leave but Casey grabbed his arm right under his elbow.

"Take me with you." She pleaded. "I lied. I don't have a hotel. My mom doesn't even know I'm here. Please, Spencer." He looked down into her big, round jade green eyes.

"I- I'm not allowed to let you in the room when we are discussing the case but you can wait in one of the interview rooms. She relaxed her grip on his arm but left her fingers where they were on his arm.

"Thank you." She moved toward him slightly and stopped herself. She swallowed and moved toward him again giving him a hug. She realized when she saw him that he was really skinny, but when she was able to wrap her arms around him so easily it occurred to her that the both of them took after their mothers. Spencer didn't look much like their father beyond the brown hair.

Casey had brown hair as well but she didn't know if the gene was recessive or dominant or whatever (she didn't really pay attention in Biology class two years previously). Both of her parents had brown hair.

They had found the bodies. It was unacceptable. There was no reason that they should have been able to find the dumping ground when it was chosen so meticulously. The bodies had been weighed down with dumbbells and chains. They were wrapped in saran-wrap so that when the bodies began to release gasses there would be no evidence to blemish the surface of the lake. There were a few of the girls that had to be dropped in a shallower part of the water along the same stretch of ten mile shore that had been so carefully chosen.

Perhaps a few of the precautions that had been taken to avoid discovery were unnecessary but the mission had to be completed.

What had been started 60 years previously had to be finished. Three generations of searching for the perfect virgin girl to be given to the god of their religion had yet to be proven progressive. They did this for the good of all of America. The down fall of its economy and government and the general people was at hand.

Or so the eldest of the Searcher had taught the next two generations.

The most recent Searcher, however (though it would never be admitted) felt a certain thrill at watching the life and innocence drain out of the face and eyes of each and every girl that was prepared for the service of the god.

The second Searcher had started selling the girls that were deemed "unfit" for the god to an underground slave trade that came to Las Vegas three times a year to pick up and auction human slaves under the age of 17.

The business paid well and was able to support all three generations for a while. However the Trade was often run by people who had "connections". After the death of the second Searcher the first and third Searchers had to begin work once more. A decade later the first Searcher passed on in an anger and stress induced heart attack.

So the last Searcher was the only one left to carry on the mission. The last girl, Clarissa, was promising but noncompliant. She had to be disposed of.

So the search continued. The police were on the lookout now that the watery graves of the previous girls chosen had been found. Therefore the hunting ground had to be moved. Boulder City had given all it could to the cause. It was time to move on.


End file.
